


Der Mond hat es mir erzählt

by Schattenspieler



Series: Mein Gehirn tut Dinge. [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, Kuriosum Absurdum, Mein Gehirn ist böse, Parodie, ich – der Autor - bin dumm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Habt ihr auch schon mal Zusammenfassungen oder Titel gelesen wo ihr dachtet: WTF? O.o'Dann seit ihr hier richtig! Wenn mir etwas witziges begegnet las ich die Welt es doch gerne wissen~





	

Original Kurzbeschreibung der Geschichte:

 

_„Mein Name ist E. Aster Bunnymund und eines Tages würde ich meine wahre Liebe treffen. Woher weiß ich das? Der Mond hat es mir erzählt.“_

 

 

Mein Gehirn:

 

Die Luft war Staubtrocken, als der Fremde am Rand einer Klippe stand und mit verengten Augen über die rote Ebene starte. Sein Blick war konzentriert und er dachte Sachen! **Ha!** Von denen weist _du_ nichts!

Über ihm war der Himmel Blau wie ein Aussie, nach einem Besuch in der Boozer. Er war ein harter Kerl, die Muskeln spielten unter seinem blaugrauem Fell und die allgegenwärtige Hitze schien ihm nichts anzuhaben. Harte Kerle wie er führten keine Monolog, aber könntest du jetzt in seine Kopf summen würdest du in seinem Rauen Slang eine Ansage von epischen Ausmaß hören!

 

**Hör genau Hin!**

 

„Mein Name ist E. Aster Bunnymund und eines Tages werde ich mit meinem Fuß an einen Stein hängen bleiben und mit meinem Gesicht in Känguruscheiße landen. Woher weiß ich das? Der Mond hat es mir erzählt.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dafür aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich fand die Zusammenfassung so billig. Es sollte bestimmt süß sein in Anlehnung an Jack Einleitung - aber an mir ist das voll vorbei gegangen. Ich glaube ich mach da ne Serie draus, immer wenn ich was finde was mich zu tiefst erheitert werde ich, meinen Ideenreichtum Teilen. 
> 
> Tut mir echt nicht leid das ich so dumm bin XD die Geschichte hab ich nicht gelesen. Ich bin sicher sie ist ein Juwel!


End file.
